DBZ Files
by xheartxreaperx
Summary: A DBZ/X-Files Crossover


This is my first fan-fic. Yup. And as long as no klowns read it, we'll be alright. This is a DBZ/X-Files crossover, a match made in heaven. Ya got Mulder and Veggie....What more could ya ask for? Well guess I better do that disclaimer thingie. Don't want Martha Stewart to sue me. Yup... After that whole rocket launcher *cough* accident, she'll use any excuse to sue me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This product is not endorsed by me, any thoughts are not the thoughts of me. (I've always wanted to say that...Wonder where I got it from...)  
Oh, I don't own DBZ, or X-Files....Except Veggie, cuz Kakarott sold him to me for a purple-pink poodle...And I'm in the process of buying Mulder....(Alright, so I don't own Veggie, but I can pretend....HA! You can't sue me for pretending! I beat the system!)  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
DBZ Files   
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Mulder and Scully Go to the Homeland of the Z Warriors   
  
Mulder dropped the case file on Scully's desk.   
"West City." Mulder's voice startled Scully, who was typing her field report of their last little escapade. Mulder smiled.   
"Excuse me? West City? Mulder, we just got off a case. Skinner promised us a vacation. Go home." Scully went back to typing.  
"This is it, Scully, Aliens. I've got our tickets, the only thing we're waiting on is for you to pack. My stuff is in the car." Mulder switched the computer that Scully was using off.  
"MULDER! Do you realize how long I've been working on that? Wait, what do you mean? We're leaving, now? Mulder, you need sleep, go home."  
"Oh, come on, you can do the field report when we get back, Skinner already cleared us to go. But it counts as our vacation. You ready? We can stop by your house to pick up your stuff." Scully just stared at him. He was going to take away her vacation? "Chop, chop, Scully. The airport awaits."  
"Fine, fine. You owe me." Scully got up, and grabbed her coat. She was used to Mulder's strange ways. They left, went to her house (Mulder waited in the car.), and headed to the airport.  
"So, Mulder, what are the details? How do you know about these "aliens"? Scully took her eyes off the road and looked at Mulder. Scully got the privelage of driving, since Mulder got his driving liscense taken away, after the whole Mental Institute business.   
"Strange things have been reported in that area for years, Scully. The only reason that we haven't heard about it, that I can figure, is becasue it's a small town, news doesn't really get out of it. Not to mention, it's in Japan." Mulder didn't look at Scully.  
Scully realized she forgot to ask exactly where they were going. Stupid mistake.   
"Mulder, how on Earth did you recieve this information?" Scully tried to concentrate on the road, but in her frustration she had to keep glancing at Mulder.  
"Inside source. Turn here." Mulder still didn't look at her.  
All Scully could say was "I know where the airport is, Mulder." The rest of the ride, and the trip, actually, was quiet.  
  
They arrived at their destination, finally.   
"I'll go get a rental car." Scully said, before Mulder got the chance to. They couldn't afford him renting another Mustang convertible.   
"Right." It didn't phase Mulder, he went to the nearest place, inside the airport, that sold sunflower seeds. Inevitably, he bought a bag.  
When Scully got back, with keys to a normal car, or as normal as you can get with the cars in this area, they headed out to find the car.   
"You've got to be kidding." Scully groaned as they saw the lot of cars, hovering.  
"Technology." Mulder was thrilled. He smiled at Scully, then was off looking for their car. They eventually found it. Mulder had the exact address of Capsule Corp. from his "Inside Source".  
So they got there. At Capsule Corp. They walked up to the big dome.   
"I hope you know what you're doing, Mulder, because I sure don't." Scully said, spirit broken from all of Mulder's goose chases in the past.  
"Of course I do, have faith, Scully." He rang the doorbell. (I'm assuming they have a doorbell, I'm not sure at the moment).  
Yelling came from within the house...Err...dome thingie....  
"Bulma! You promised to have your stupid "Girl Talk Meeting" at Kakarott's house!"  
But, Vegeta answered the door anyway, murmering "Blast that women.", as he opened the door. "What do you want?"   
Mulder and Scully held up their badges, even though it wouldn't do them any good, out of their jurisdiction and all. "We're federal agents from the F.B.I. I'm agent Fox Mulder, and this Agent Dana Scully. We've come from the U.S. to investigate some strange happenings over here.  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta was dumbfounded.  
"Can we ask you some questions, sir?" Scully asked. By now Bulma had come up to the door, right behind Vegeta.  
"Of course you can! Come right on in." Bulma was always happy to have guests. Vegeta wasn't. That may be part of the reason why Bulma does.   
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the gravity room." He glanced at Bulma, who had her eyes all over Mulder. Vegeta glared at Mulder as he left.  
"Sit down! Sit down!" Bulma motioned to some seats. "what exactly do you want to know about?"   
Mulder and Scully asked about the strange happenings... Most of which Bulma hadn't heard about. But, nonetheless, it all had to do with the Z Warriors. Mulder eventually got around to asking, his favorite question, "Do you believe in extraterrestrial life?"  
Bulma started laughing. She was married to one. "Duh! He was just in here! My husband, from outer space! Planet Vegeta! You came here to talk about him?"  
"What?" Scully managed to spit out. Mulder just sat there, automatically bought on the possibilty of the strange man being an alien.  
"Scully! Do you know what this means?! We've done it! We finally found our aliens!" Mulder stood up, and turned to Bulma. "Can we talk to him??"  
"Mulder," Scully groaned, "sit down. He's not an alien."  
"Oh, Yeah? The how do explain his power to go Super Saiyen?" Bulma challenged Scully.  
"Super-What?" Scully asked.  
"He's a saiyen, not a human. He's not from Earth. I told you he's from Planet Vegeta. So's Goku." Bulma looked at Scully as if she knew nothing.  
"There's more of them?" Mulder was still caught up in his excitement.  
"Just Vegeta and Goku." Bulma said, "Here, I'll go get Vegeta.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alright. That's Chapter 1. Ok, so I B.S.ed on some of the stuff, but hey, I'm the author, my word is law. I tried to stay true to the character's personality of the show... But I didn't always succeed..Obviously....Yup. Well, Review if ya want. I really don't care. I'll write another chapter...Ummm....Tomorrow, most likely, Becuz I have no life. Now if you excuse me, I gotta get some sleep..........Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........  
  
Ashley 


End file.
